Tintin and Sonic X Crossover
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Tintin has been feeling rather bored lately, with no interesting stories turning up for him to write, he really wants to experience something new and exciting. Snowy finds a strange jewel thought to be part of the captains treasure at first, and soon Tintin soon finds himself on an adventure never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Tintin And Sonic X Crossover**

 **A/N: So, I wanted to somehow combine Tintin and Sonic the Hedgehog, I know it's a bit farfetched, but I really like this idea. I hope you all enjoy reading.**

 ** **Chapter 1****

It was a beautiful day over the grounds of Marlinspike Hall, the sun beamed down, and the summer breeze blew through the air. A young boy, with ginger hair styled in a quiff wearing a blue jumper and brown trousers, walked along the grounds admiring the sights around him, this young man was named Tintin. Following along side him, was his ever-faithful dog named Snowy, he was a white terrier.

Tintin smiled as the dog tried to chase a butterfly, but it got away. Snowy then resumed walking along side his master. "Been awfully quiet, lately hasn't it snowy?" He said down to his friend.

Snowy titled and whined a little, "I wish something would turn up. I haven't had anything decent to write about in ages….You know what I'd really love snowy?" Tintin said to Snowy who looked up at him.

"I'd love it, if a big new and exciting adventure came along, something we haven't seen before." Tintin exclaimed as he looked up the sky. He the watched as Snowy ran over into the far-off trees in front of them.

"Sir, your mail has arrived." Nestor stated as he approached the boy holding out tray with a couple of letters.

Tintin hoped something excitement would be in it, as he raised his eyes as he shifted through his mail, hoping that the company he works for had sent him a case to investigate, but he sighed in disappointment, "bill, bill, and a couple of letters from fans, It's always nice to read those. That'll give me something to do for a little while. Thank you, Nestor. By the way is the captain back yet?"

"You're welcome, sir. Not yet, he should be back about twelve," Nestor said with a bow and he retuned to his duties.

Tintin stuffed his bills into his back pocket and began reading some of his fan mail, as Snowy began playing with Hector the rottweiler. Snowy seemed to smell something so he ran off from the other and further into the trees, he sniffed and sniffed and soon came across a hole that was half buried and something shiny.

Sniffing at it Snowy whined as he slightly wary of it, he then started to dig it up. He growled a little as he did so. Hearing his little growls, Tintin frowned at what could have caught his little friends attention, "Snowy!" He called.

Snowy barked to his master giving him his location and the boy quickly found him, "there you are? What's the matter?" He asked curious.

Snowy whined as he gestured to the ground, Tintin peered down and his eyes widened but he had to close them slight as the shine that came off the jewel that was laying in the ground was so bright. "Snowy, have you been digging the captains treasure around the grounds?" He questioned in wonder as he stared at the dog.

The white furred dog shook his head, Tintin ignored this as he dug up the rest of the dirt around it and carefully picked it up as he examined it. His mouth hung open in surprise as he twirled it around in his hand, "I'll be, I've never seen anything quite like this. Its colour is so vibrant, and it seems to be emitting some sort of energy. This is nothing like any of the captain's treasure. How strange," Tintin said as he pets snowy on the head.

"Tintin!" The sound of the captains' voice caught Tintin's ears.

Tintin and snowy ran to see Captain Haddock in the front of the house with Tintin still holding the gem in his hand, "hello, captain. How'd things with your ship go?" He asked since the captain had been away doing repairs.

"Ack, she'll be back to ship shape, soon enough. Got myself a new crew. Hopefully one that won't turn against me this time." Haddock growled remembering his last adventure with Tintin, as little as he eyed the boy who was still looking at a jewel in his hand. "What's that you've got there lad?" He asked.

"Snowy found it in the garden buried underneath the ground. It's nothing like I've seen before. I thought it was part of the treasure that we found," Tintin said as he twirled it again.

"It's certainly bigger than any of the other gems, I don't think it is lad," Haddock said as he crouched down to have a closer look.

"I know," Tintin agreed.

Suddenly Snowy growling as something strange seemed to be moving in and out of the trees, "Snowy, what's wrong?" Tintin asked as he crouched down to the dog. Snowy only growled louder making Tintin look at where he was looking, and he squinted his eyes. "Snowy, it's probably just the wind." He said with a sigh at his dog's behaviour.

"The wind? Blistering barnacles its hardly breezy lad." The captain exclaimed.

Tintin was about to reply when a swoosh sound was heard, and he saw colours of red and black dashing straight for them, "uhhhh captain." He stated in concern. His eyes wide, as he stood closer to him.

"What in blue blazes is that?!" Haddock yelled as his eyes widened in fear, never in his life had he seen something like this.

Haddock grabbed the boy around the shoulders as Snowy attempted to growl at whatever was heading their way. "Snowy, no!" Tintin yelled quickly picking up the dog. Tintin paused for a moment as the strange colours got right close to them and yelled.

"Choas control!" A voice yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tintin and Sonic X Crossover**

 **Chapter 2**

On a planet called Mobuis where Sonic and his friends live, things had been quiet, it had been a couple of years since the Meterex incident and things had been pretty quiet and had gone back to normal, but Sonic and friends still missed their friend Cosmo. Eggman had only been out of his base, to test his latest robot, which Sonic was always able to defeat without much difficulty. The doctor would always be saying that he'd be back with something bigger and better than ever, but it hadn't quite happened yet.

Somewhere, in the Mystic Ruins Sonic the hedgehog lay on a tree branch enjoying some peace and quiet. He was however feeling rather bored and was itching, for another adventure to pop up, but he was glad that peace had finally returned and hopefully it would stay for a while, so he wasn't about to complain.

Sonic sighed in contempt, as he felt kind of sleepy after having chilli dogs earlier for his lunch he was starting to doze off when his emerald eyes opened as he felt something surge through the air, "hm," He muttered as he stood up on the branch and gazed outwards onto the fields. "What was that?!" He exclaimed and down and zoomed out into the middle of the fields.

Sonic's ears perked up when his watch bleeped Tails had finally convinced him to wear one so he could keep in contact in case anything happened like just now, "Sonic, you there?!" came the foxes voice.

"I'm here, bud." Sonic replied into the watch as he was still looking around the area.

"I think you should come to the workshop, you might wanna see this. My computer is picking up a really strange signal!" Tails explained with some excitement in his voice.

Sonic nodded and turned around "you got it Tails, be there in a flash!" He replied and zoomed off in the workshops direction.

Sonic skidded into the workshop and came to a stop behind Tails who was currently working on his computer. "Hey Tails, what's this about?!" He asked as he approached behind to gaze at the screen.

"Hey Sonic, well this signal I picked up is really strange, its not like any other signal I've ever picked up before. Somethings telling me it could be to do with the space time continuum" The fox explained while rubbing his chin in thought.

Sonic frowned at the computer, he couldn't make heads or tails of it, but he had an idea and hoped he wouldn't be wrong, "huh, then does that means that either someone from this world or another, could be transported here or our world could be merging with another?"

Tails nodded, "yeah exactly, but question is whose it is happening too?"

"Huh, beats me bud, I definitely keep an eye out for anything unusual though," Sonic said scratching his head.

…

Meanwhile in Cream's back garden Cream her chao cheese and her best friend Amy, were having a little tea party, "I love this set up Cream and this tea and cake is just yummy," Amy commented as she sipped on her tea.

"Thank you, Amy, me and mamma made the cake yesterday," Cream explained as she also took a bite of the cake.

"I gotta ask Vanilla for the recipe," Amy replied.

As they continued to chat, a flash of light slightly blinded them, "Ah, what is that?!" Amy exclaimed as she stood and tried to shuffle herself around to Cream.

"Chao!" Cheese whimpered as he flew to Cream.

The light soon vanishes allowing them to see again, they both blinked to get their vision back to normal "well that was certainly strange," Amy commented as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, what do you think it was Amy?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Maybe a chaos emerald, but I don't think any would be around here," Amy said while thinking.

"Doesn't Tails and Sonic have most of them?" Cream asked.

"Yeah that's right they do," Amy nodded as a strange whimpering noise was heard, her ears perked at the sound, "Cream do you hear that?!"

"Yes, what could it be?"

"I don't know, but look those bushes are moving slightly, maybe it's coming from in there." Amy concluded as she produces her hammer and slowly moved towards the bush which was at the end of Cream's garden. "Stay here Cream, I'll check it out."

"Be careful Amy!" Cream called as she watched her friend.

Amy inched closer and closer and she reached the bush, she breathed in then out and reached her hand out to spread the bush apart, her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp, "oh, my!" She exclaimed as her hammer evaporated away.

"What is it Amy?!" Cream called as she run over as she wanted to see what it was.

"It's…..It's…..It's…A dog I think," Amy said with a raised eye as she looked down at a curled up creature who looked like it was out cold. "It looks like those dogs back in Chris's world, remember people had them as pets."

"Oh, yeah. This one looks really cute, but how'd it get here? I hope it's okay." Cream asked worriedly as she and Cheese approached it slowly.

Cheese had started playing with the dogs ears making it wake up, it slowly opened it's eyes, it whined a little. The dog growled a little since it did not know its surroundings and the unknown creatures in front of it.

Amy placed Cream behind her and slowly walked over to it,"it's okay little guy, we won't hurt you." She said softly as she crouched down the dog who titled his head at her and hung its tong out of its, "aww, well aren't you the cutest thing," Amy gushed as she pet the dogs head.

"It's a friendly dog," Cream commented as she approached it and gave it a clap as well. Cheese cheered and landed on the dogs head.

"Chao, chao!" He cried and the dog bark playfully.

"How do you think it got here Amy?" Cream asked as she giggled when the dog licked her faced.

Amy looked up at the sky in thought, "hm, well it could have been something to do with that light we saw, I mean it did just appear once the light vanished. Let's go to Tails workshop, he might have idea of what that was, and how to get the dog home, plus Sonic might be there," Amy grinned in excitement.

"Great idea Amy. I'll go and tell momma that we're going," Cream said and quickly did just that and the girls, the dog and Cheese headed out to Tails workshop.

….

In the deep Mystic Ruins inside a metal base, was none other than doctor Eggman who was in the centre of it. He snoozed away on his large round chair surrounded by his many computer screens. A strange noise startled him awake and he quickly adjusted his glasses. "Who dares disturb my sleep!" He demanded slamming his fist on the panels.

A bright light appeared which almost blinded him appeared "gah!" He yelped. The light soon vanished, and the doctor had to remove his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Once his sight returned Eggman saw Shadow standing before him, "Shadow, y-you're back?!"

Shadow nodded, "yes, apologies for taking so long doctor. I foolishly lost one emerald which appeared in a strange place. I wasn't sure I was going to make it back," he said holding two emeralds in both hands.

"Well, the important thing is, you found the emeralds. I just have one question though?" Eggman asked as he gazed behind Shadow as someone was laying on the floor out cold behind him. "Who is that?" As Shadow behind himself.


End file.
